The Last time
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,This is the last time I say it's been you all along,This is the last time I let you in my door, This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore./ Song FIC, I'm inspired by Taylor Swift and Garry Lightbody's Song The last time, Hope you like it all, Mind To RNR?


The Last Time

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, But until the end kakashi is mine#dirajamXD The last time, is a song by Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody**

**Warning: OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Picisan, dan super duper gaje story, SONG FIC! Lebih enak lagi kalo bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya ehehehehe**

**Kakashi POV**

_**Found myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads they lead me here.**_

Aku mengendarai mobil ku tanpa arah, entah kemana jalan-jalan yang ku ikuti saat ini akan membawaku. Aku tak peduli lagi, aku sudah kehilangan arah dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang? aku sudah kehilangan nya dan tak berminat untuk membiarkan ruang kosong dalam hatiku di tempati oleh orang lain selain dia. Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat akrab denganku lalu tanpa kompromi dengan perasaan ku yang kacau balau otakku memerintahkan ku untuk turun, dan berjalan mendekat. Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tanganku sudah bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya namun lagi, aku mengurungkan niatku. Entah kenapa aku bisa berada di sini,di depan pintu rumah kita, entah bagaimana caranya jalan-jalan yang ku lalui ini seakan menjebakku dan membawaku ke sini. Kerumah yang pernah kita tempati berdua sebelum semuanya berakhir.

_**I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better**_

aku masih terdiam menatap pintu yang terbuat dari kayu ek ini, dan masih belum memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba saja aku membayangkan kalau kau ada di dalam saat ini, dan berada di kamar kita, atau mungkin sekarang itu kamarmu. Dan melihat mu terbangun setiap paginya, melihat manic emerald itu terbuka dan menatap kedua mata obsidian milikku, membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Walau pun itu hanya membayangkannya saja, aku meridukan mu. Sakura.

_**[Both:]**__**  
Right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no cause  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me.**_

Aku kembali tersentak mengingat kejadian waktu itu, kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Saat kita mengakhiri hubungan ini, hanya di depan matamu aku menunjukkan kelemahan ku, kau segalanya untukku dan saat itu aku kehilangan mu. Tak ku sangka kesalah pahaman yang ada akan membuatku kehilangan mu seperti ini, andai aku masih memiliki kesempatan aku pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku dan Rin tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi, saat aku bertemu dengannya itu semua untuk mengantar kepergiannya ke Prancis, dan ciuman itu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa ku kendalikan, Rin yang memintanya bukan aku. ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan itu semua padamu, tapi kau tak pernah memberikan kesempatan untukku kan? alhasil, aku hanya bisa terdiam di hadapanmu saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan meminta mu untuk kembali. Hanya dihadapanmu, aku menjadi lemah Sakura, aku hancur, karena aku kehilanganmu.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.**_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat membayangkan itu semua, dan perlahan tertawa, ya aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk memintamu kembali kan? tapi bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu? Ini terakhir kalinya aku memintamu untuk melakukan hal ini, bisakah kau membiarkan namaku tetap berada di posisi teratas dalam hati mu, tetap menjadi dan menempati posisi orang yang paling kau cintai? Ah… permintaan ini sangat mustahil untuk kau lakukan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk mengingat semua kenangan kita dan juga aku? ah… itu pasti juga sangat mustahil bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak melupakanku, setidaknya hanya namaku, agar kau tahu kalau aku salah satu orang yang pernah mengisi hari mu, dan hati mu, dan yang terakhir, ini juga terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu kenapa begitu mudah untuk mu mengakhiri semuanya, menghancurkan ku dan membuatku kehilangan semua mimpi dan angan-angan yang selalu ingin ku wujudkan bersama mu? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya padaku?

Aku tahu semua yang ku katakan tak akan pernah kau dengar, kau bahkan tak pernah mau menemuiku lagi, lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, dan semua yang terjadi diantara kita hanya salah paham? Aku tahu itu mustahil, Sakura. Ini terakhir kalinya aku kembali ke sini, aku tak akan kembali lagi Sakura, aku tahu saat ini aku adalah orang yang menyebabkan mu terluka, dan aku tahu kau membenciku. Jadi ini terakhir kalinya aku datang kesini, dan ini terakhir kalinya aku menyakitimu. Aku berbalik dari tempatku berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah ini tanpa menoleh lagi. rumah ini terlalu banyak membawa kenangan menyesakkan untukku, dan Sakura. Aku harus bisa melupakannya dan merelakannya pergi.

** Sakura POV**

_**You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave**_

Pagi ini aku cukup kaget melihat sosok yang paling kurindukan berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, walau aku hanya melihatnya dari jendela kamar ku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku melihat wajahmu yang di penuhi penyesalan itu tapi tak ada yang ku lakukan selain terdiam dan melihatmu tetap berdiri mematung disana samapai sekian menit sampai akhirnya aku melihat mu berbalik dan pergi. Kakashi, apa kau tahu? Membuat keputusan mengakhiri semuanya dengan mu juga adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ku lakukan, karena sampai saat ini juga aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu tapi aku tahu kalau aku tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita, kau akan terluka karena aku yakin kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Rin. Maafkan aku Kakashi. Berpisah adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua.

_**And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.**_

Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali aku melihat mu datang kerumah ku dan hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu rumah ini, tapi hal yang ku lakukan juga masih sama. Aku masih selalu terdiam di kamarku, dan mengamatimu tanpa memutuskan untuk menghampirimu tapi malah membiarkan mu menghilang begitu saja, dan saat kau pergi menghilang seperti itu, aku merasa semuanya jauh lebih baik, karena aku tak harus menunjukkan topeng ku dan berpura-pura tegar di hadapanmu.

_**[Both:]**__**  
When right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, run fast,  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me…**_

Hanya di hadapan mu, saat itu aku menunjukkan kalau aku terluka, aku mencoba mencari cara bagaimana caranya bersembunyi darimu, menyembunyikan wajahku yang hampir menangis karena luka yang kurasakan saat harus kehilanganmu detik itu juga, ingin rasanya aku pergi dari hadapanmu dan berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi, tapi aku tetap tak menemukannya, yang kudapatkan saat ini adalah kau dan aku berada di sebuah taman, hanya ada kita berdua, kau dan aku.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye…**_

__Ingin rasanya aku menjilat kata-kataku sendiri, dan berlari kehadapan mu yang masih mematung di sana, mengejarmu, meraih mu dan memelukmu, tapi kenyataannya aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya, egoku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu. bayangan wajahmu yang berubah dingin seketika saat hubungan kita berakhir masih menghantuiku, ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak saat ini juga dan mengatakan padamu kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua padaku? Membuat ku berharap kalau kau akan melupakan Rin dan mencintaiku suatu hari nanti, tapi kenapa kau tega menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap saja? Bisakah sekali saja kau menjadikanku orang yang paling penting dalam hati mu? Bisakah kau lakukan itu? bisakah kau jelaskan dan jawab pertanyaan ku Kakashi? Hanya sekali ini saja. Aku kembali tertunduk dan melihat mu berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah ini dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sesungguhnya aku tak akan, dan tak akan pernah bisa melupakan mu, Kakashi.

** Kakashi POV**

_**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along,  
This is the last time I let you in my door,  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.**_

Aku meninggalkan pekarangan rumah ini, dan menatap kearah jendela di lantai dua yang merupakan jendela kamarmu, sekilas aku melihat mu sebelum kau akhirnya kembali menghilang di balik tirai pink yang menggantung disana. Saat itu, adalah terakhir kalinya kau mengatakan kalau aku salah, aku salah karena membiarkan mu beraharap kalau aku akan melupakan Rin suatu hari nanti, kau tahu Sakura? Akhirnya, aku bisa melupakan Rin karena saat ini hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, tapi kenapa saat itu kau mengakhiri semuanya, dan membuat ku hancur? Saat itu juga terakhir kalinya aku bilang kalau kau adalah segalanya, aku mengatakan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau tak pernah mendengar ku mengatakan itu lagi padamu, dan hari ini, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku berada di sini, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya sakura, dan aku berjanji aku tak akan kembali lagi kesini, dan menyakitimu, karena aku terlalu mencintai mu dan kau teralalu berharga untuk di sakiti.

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

This is the last time I'm asking you this, (this is the last time I'm asking you this)  
Put my name on the top of your list, (name on the top of your list)  
This is the last time I'm asking you why, (this is the last time I'm asking you why)  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye. (You break my heart…)

This is the last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you this... _**[x4]**_

**Kyaaa….. apa-apaan ini? kenapa jadi ancur gini T_T…. maaf deh kalo jadi gak nyambung cerita sama lagunya, ini pertama kalinya flo bikin Song Fic soalnya (sekalian eksperiment sih) heheheh jadi harap maklum yah, kritik dan saran nya di tunggu loh. MIND TO RNR?**

**AF**


End file.
